


No Tenderness

by Keppakapp



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Light Dom/sub, M!Byleth - Freeform, NO KISS ONLY BITE >:[, Oral Fixation, Rough Sex, TW: Blood, but not like a bunch of blood just from a bite, lord I sure am cursed, someone kink shame me before i make another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keppakapp/pseuds/Keppakapp
Summary: Reader and Hubert had never got along since the start of the year. When it came to the White Heron Cup, things get out of hand.Alternative title: hate sex while muffled ballroom music plays in the distance.
Relationships: Hubert von Vestra/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	No Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea hit me at like 1 AM please forgive me if it doesn't seem coherent/messy. I also told myself I'll get back to writing my other series yet here I am being a degenerate. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Song of inspiration: Hatef--k by The Bravery.

Remember when you were ecstatic to be accepted into Garreg Mach and to be in the same class as her majesty and how you were determined to meet new people since your noble house was so small others forgot your family existed. Nothing could beat the day when you arrived and settled your belongings in the small dorm room and met with your new neighbors all who were from The Adrestian Empire. Better yet, you met more students from other nations who were just as kind and had the same drive as you. This was a fresh start you relished in until you met Lady Edelgard- no, not because she failed to meet your expectations. If anything she was everything you expected from a leader who looked out for everyone’s best interest and encouraged others to do their best. Instead there was a second figure that always stood by her side that rubbed you like glass against your skin. Since the moment you met, you both knew you would never get along. 

No one in the Black Eagles class knew exactly how to deal with it except by keeping score on who wins whatever argument was started. It’s not clear who started it first or why. Hubert loathed the lack of magical skills you presented to the class and you hated how he evaluated people by their usefulness. At times Hubert would berate how you carried yourself as a noble and other days you'd point out how overbearing he can be when it comes to Edelgard. You had your own field of expertise as well as Hubert, but there didn’t seem to be respect for either party. The fighting would never cease from the minute class started to the point where classmates would keep tallies of who won at the end of the day. As frequent these combative debates were they never wore you down. You wouldn't let anyone tear you down, especially by a man who refuses to see the other side of the argument and won't interact with anyone outside of the Black Eagles. 

The White Heron Cup was near and professor Byleth had chosen Dorothea to represent the Black Eagles. He had talked with Edelgard about this extensively over tea. You backed his decision but Hubert pushed back as usual. He never trusted Byleth from the beginning. No matter what choices he made Hubert was there to criticize him. This led to another explosive argument taking place in the classroom after regular school hours. 

"Dorothea has practiced for these kinds of events, Hubert. Why wouldn't we send out someone who has experience performing, singing and dancing on stage?" You speak with conviction at him. A sea of worried faces surround you two in the classroom. Hubert maintains his poker face and doesn't give you the satisfaction of provoking him.

"I don't think our professor did enough research, that’s all. We have more than a month to prepare but he chose rather quickly. That doesn't give anyone else a chance to make their case or prove themselves." 

Dorothea is among the classmates who step forward to defend herself.

"Hey guys, it's not that of a deal. If it makes you that upset Hubert I can tell the professor I changed my mind-" You didn't mean to but you cut her off.

"Yeah, Hubert. It's not a big deal. It's a dance not a battle." Your words start to create small cracks in his composure. He grips his arms as he speaks. At this point it may be confused with shouting.

"It all matters, you don't see the big picture. If you weren't such a child arguing with me about this we could have a civil conversation. Instead, you insist on making everything a living hell. I don't know how you can call yourself a noble with such a small house that doesn't even come up on a map, you think your opinion matters because you hold a title and crest but the reality is it doesn’t-" 

You tore down the white flag first with your fist landing on Hubert's face. There was a moment you almost missed when he turned his head back to face you. His smile grimacing and his hand reaching toward you. When his hand held onto the collar of your jacket, the rest of the Black Eagles jumped in trying to break up the fight. Both of you were hurling punches at each other, eating each one of them. You managed to pull Hubert down by the back of his collar and deliver a few knees to his stomach before he gained a hold around you throwing you on the ground. While the class was in a frenzy trying to pry the two of you away from each other, no one heard the door open. Byleth and Edelgard entered the room just in time to witness just enough of the brawling.

"What is going on here? Have you no shame for yourselves fighting each other?!" Edelgard's voice commanded the entire class' attention. Hubert's hand held onto your hair as your hand was placed on his face trying to push a thumb into his eye. The tension ceased immediately when she spoke. "It's no secret you both don't like each other but to resort to such behavior is beneath us! Especially you, Hubert. I expected you to be better than that." 

A wave of regret washed over Hubert. He dropped to his knees and bowed as if he was begging. 

"Lady Edelgard, I'm sorry I have disappointed you." There he goes. You always hate it when he grovels like that to his knees like he worshipped the ground she walked on. You also gave a bow to Edelgard although not passionately as Hubert but with the same sense of sincerity.

"Forgive us, Edelgard. We- I mean, I lost control of myself. It won't happen again." 

She gave a sigh and shook her head. 

"I hope not. I just want you all to get along." Embarrassed by his actions, Edelgard left the classroom with Hubert following behind. You sit back on one of the desks and start to rub some of the bruises he left on your face. Byleth stood before you casting a light healing spell with a solemn face. He wasn’t expressive but you knew he was disheartened by his students fighting. 

“You shouldn’t let him get to you.” The professor spoke covering parts of your swollen face with a green aura. “I’m not going to report this but see me in my office for a private talk. I won’t tolerate another fight in my class.” 

* * *

For the next few weeks there was silence between Hubert and you. Having some one on one with Byleth also enforced you to be nicer for the sake of getting along. He also encouraged you to try and apologize to Hubert to help make amends. He didn't have to accept it but as long as you did it would make a difference among the class. Hubert must have had the same conversation with Edelgard since he was respecting your boundaries and wouldn’t give the occasional look of hate. The small remarks and arguments had come to a halt. The space has cleared but you have yet to give an apology. If he wanted an apology so bad, he could grovel to you first. He didn’t seem like he needed an apology any time soon.

On the night of the ball, the students of Garreg Mach dressed in their formal student attire; yourself included. These formal events didn't bother you since they were second nature by now. Nobles tend to have one too many dances a year. You danced with a few of your classmates including Dorothea and Ferdinand. While you danced he made a mention of how he was offended you didn't consider him as a first pick for the White Heron Cup. Oh, maybe that was the window of opportunity Hubert was talking about. You didn’t mean to exclude Ferdinand but after some clarification you told him it was all in the heat of the moment. You were just trying to support Dorothea and the professor’s choice even though Ferdinand would have done just as well. He accepted your apology by the end of the dance and bowed to you politely before changing partners with someone else.

A few students from other classes had asked you for a dance as well. Before you could say no, you saw Hubert looking at you sternly next to Edelgard who was in a conversation with someone else. Surely he wasn't so ignorant to not dance with other students outside their house. An idea went off in your head. With a gracious smile you accepted the dance from the other students. Followed by another and another. Out of the corner of your eye you can see Hubert walk out of the ball room. Nothing but satisfaction came over you as you politely ended the dance to go rub more salt in the wound. It wasn’t your fault you were asked for a dance one too many times even though it was customary to accept. 

In the halls of Garreg Mach the music became more muffled the more you walked. You peeked into every room you could to casually find Hubert but alas there was no sign of him. All the classrooms were empty as well as some private tutoring rooms. You were sure he went this way near the dead end hallway. As you walk back into the hallway, a set hands corner you against the wall. Above you was the sight of the dark mage himself.

"Why am I not surprised you've come to bother me again." he practically ground those words with his teeth.

You couldn't help but smirk. This really did aggravate him.

"I recall you looking at me disapprovingly for dancing with, ah, students from other houses! How unbecoming of a noble..." 

"Is that what you thought I was doing?" he asked with more confusion rather than spite.

Was it not...?

"I...Why were you looking at me like you wanted to kill me?" You asked confused more than ever. 

"I was waiting for you to apologize. You even apologized to Ferdinand for hurting his feelings and yet I have yet to receive mine. It seems dancing with other men is a higher priority." How dare…! Nearly a whole month later and he expected the apology first?! Oh no. Not a chance now.

“You have a mouth, yes? You can apologize whenever you’d like! I’m not going to stand here and take back things I’m not sorry for.” Hubert glares at you while towering over you. His face comes close enough within spitting distance. His gaze pierces through you and you return a mutual feeling.

“Well neither am I. You’re still a stubborn brat that fights me every step of the way.” He takes his hands and grabs your collar again to pin against the wall. His breath is so close you’re almost touching noses. “I am finding myself thinking about how I can hurt you in more ways than you can count rather than apologizing. You can be useful at practice at least.”

There was no resistance when he pinned you to the wall. You didn’t falter to his bluff either but you did find a familiar sensation surging through your body. He was roughly holding you and you found this to be a little too pleasant. A slight squirm, a shift in your lips and the quietest of moans was all he needed to read you. There it was, an opening to your weakness that can exploit. He always was an observant one. Hubert reeled his face away from you still holding onto your jacket. His hands shift from a hold to a choke around your neck. Your eyes remain on him but he is more focused on the growing blush across your face. You didn’t think this would excite you but then again you didn’t think Hubert would be so bold to indulge in your guilty pleasure. 

“You won’t do it.” You manage to say holding onto his arm.

“Oh? What makes you so sure about that?” A finger is promptly shoved into your mouth. By instinct you nearly bite it but Hubert shoves it deeper before that could happen. His body steps closer against yours with a leg against your crotch and by the goddess he drags his thigh just enough to feel friction against you. “From where I’m standing you seem to be enjoying this much more than spitting insults at me.”.

You weren’t oblivious to his body either, you could feel the growing bulge against your body and how he tried slyly to rub himself on you. Your hand reaches down aggressively to grab him and he bites back a moan while you fondle him. He’s probably into the same shit he’s dealing to you. As you rub his erection his grip around your neck tightens. Both of your bodies come closer again with his leg applying more pressure to your crotch. The more breathy the two of you become the more aggressive you touch each other. A spark had ignited between the fierce looks the two of you exchanged. Once he felt your hand trying to sneak past his trousers he pulled you in by the neck before laying bites on your lips. Your own hand palms him just above his underwear feeling the soft cloth outlining his cock. His other hand now travels down the side of your body looking for some sort of opening to slide into. In return you find yourself giving harsh bites on the side of Hubert’s neck, much harder than how he was biting you. 

“It takes two to tango after all.”

Hubert drags you back into one of the vacant tutoring rooms before tossing you onto a table. He leaves you briefly to lock the doors to the room. You’re not sure how he has keys to the rooms but you don’t think much of it when he walks back taking off his jacket. He begins to tear off your jacket roughly while your hands manage to wander underneath his shirt and rake down his back. He holds a strained hiss as his hand grabs your hair to pin you down to the table. It didn’t take long for you to find yourself completely on the table with Hubert above you. He lifts up your undergarments just above your chest so your breasts are bare to him. Hands palm your chest for a moment before he bites onto your nipple and sucks harshly.

His free hand pinches your other nipple as his eyes attentively watch you for your reaction. The music from the ball still plays loudly but you manage to stifle a yell as Hubert continues to roughly handle your breasts. It dawns on you that he is trying to get you to hollar in pleasure. You won’t give him that satisfaction though. Fingernails continue to drag and dig across his back the more he tortures you. A hand reaches underneath your trousers and finds its way to your warmth. No one would think Hubert was experienced in sexual encounters but the movement on his fingers on your clit proves wrong. He switches from abusing your clit to rubbing along your lips for some time repeatedly denying your climax.

The air is filled with both your gasps and pants of pleasure. It’s a game of who can keep quiet while violently fucking each other. You can feel a smile spread across his lips when he takes off his gloves and his fingers start to prod at your entrance. He stops sucking at your breasts to watch you writhe on the table while he fingers you. His other hand still tightly gripped in your hair. His fingers curl inside you banging against every spot except the one that really matters.

“F-fuck, just let me come already.” You manage to say without breaking into a moan.

“Apologize first, then maybe I’ll reconsider.” He muses. “Otherwise I won’t let you.” There is no stop to him assaulting your insides. The noises your cunt makes is sloppy and unsatiated. You just want to feel full even if it’s from someone you utterly despise. As much as it kills you, he is providing pleasure you couldn’t have with someone you love. No one would want to handle their beloved so carelessly or with such contempt.

He takes his fingers out of you and flips you over onto your stomach. There is a strained erection against your backside as Hubert leans over you and puts his fingers dirty from you into your mouth. It was such a turn on the way he was dominating you, he didn’t give you room to breathe. Your tongue swirled around his fingers as he ground his hips against your ass. At one point you find yourself sucking on his fingers as they enter your mouth. Hubert starts to pull down your pants just so your ass is exposed. He began to unbuckle his own pants while against you and placed his cock at your entrance. The head of his penis was pushed in ever so slightly but then he stopped. Oh goddess the ache you’re feeling was immense. He was really going to hold your orgasm hostage.

“I’m waiting.” He said lazily pushing the tip of his cock in and out of you. You tried to worm your hips into him to make him go deeper but was met with a slap against your cheek. The sound echoed in the room but was drowned out by the ballroom music. You moan against his fingers as you feel the lasting sting on your rear. He shakes the glove off his other hand and places both hands around the rim of your mouth so that it was forced open. Your teeth dug into his skin sharply as he revels in the pain. Each finger slowly caresses the teeth inside your mouth as if he’s measuring how deep he can safely prod. Goddess, you want it bad. You want Hubert to senselessly fuck you on the table until you collapse. You want to feel him torture you like he threatened to earlier and you want to feel so good that he’ll do it again. Finally you cave with small beads of tears forming in your eyes.

“Ah- Ah Sahhry,” You push the words out as clearly as you could. Hubert leans over to your ear.

“I didn’t quite catch that. What were you saying?” He moves his fingers out of your mouth and holds you by your throat. He forces your head to turn toward him and the look he is giving you fuels you with such rage. “Say it this time but a little louder.”

“I’m sorry!” That’s all he needed to hear. He gives a dark laugh before covering your mouth.

“I’m sorry too.” He pushes himself into you as deep as he could. By the stars and moon your vision almost goes white. His body crushes you on the table as he continues to pound into you. If his hand wasn’t on your mouth you’d moan so loudly surely someone nearby would hear. His head rests next to yours with a low hum. You’re sure several songs had passed by now but still he refused to relent. He adjusted himself as his cock swelled and rammed into the spot you’ve been dying for him to touch. The wetness you enveloped Hubert with slapped throughout the room almost like he was striking you. You came hard around him but he wasn’t close. 

The sudden tightness made Hubert moan raggedly in your ear as he paced more to meet his finish. He kept whispering fuck over and over again as if he was almost there. His hand that covered your mouth loosened. Of course you wanted him to hurt just as you did so you pull down his arm and bite into it. A strained hiss escaped him with blood trickling down his hand. The pain was what he needed to go over the edge and finish brutally fucking you. He pulled out at the last second and came on your back. Both of you were drenched in sweat underneath your clothes and gasping for air. He pulled back up from the table and looked at his bloodied hand with a laugh.

“I always knew you were a little too feral to be a noble.” You turn around to face him still catching your breath.

“So...are we even?” You asked while taking off your now soiled jacket. Hubert shakes his head with his hand brushing his hair back. You never really saw his whole face until now but he had such striking features. The look of those piercing green eyes surprised you along with the sharp cheekbones that were hidden behind his hair. To your surprise he started to strip even further by taking off his shirt. 

“Not quite. I don’t think you mean that apology. We might need to try again. This time with more feeling.” 


End file.
